Angel's Series: Evil Lucifer Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: aku mencintaimu, berapa kalipun kita melewati kehidupan pun aku sudi, aku akan membuat kamu ingat tentang kita. fulllll Kyumin.


**Mau say thanks to**

**yeonRA137: yeonnnn nih, ff lanjutanya, hope you like heheh mohon jangan rajam saya ne, gmana mereka ada di bumi ada kok aku jelasin, ne dan ini udah sangat panjang chingu, semoga feelnya dapet ne.**

**Lucifer Love Story**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Romance/ Hurt/ Angst**

**Rate : T Menuju ke M**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin ( Bayangin di Foto sexy, free and single saat jadi malaikat, Saat jadi manusia bayangin di MV No Other)**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( Bayangin Kyu di majalah Nylon saat jadi Lucifer, saat jadi manusia bayangin di MV Daydream )**

**Warning: Karena Author yang rada lemot ini masih baru, jadi yah mohon maaf kalo banyak ooc, typos and bahasa yang gak karu - karuan anehnya**

**Summary: aku mencintaimu, berapa kalipun kita melewati kehidupan pun aku sudi, aku akan membuat kamu ingat tentang kita.**

* * *

**Aku Lucifer yang kata manusia mahluk kejam dan licik, aku tak peduli asalkan bisa bersama denganya aku bahagia.**

Lucifer POV

Aku adalah Lucifer raja iblis yang sangat di takuti manusia, manusia takut denganku karena mereka bodoh, mau saja aku hasut dan aku takut – takuti. Hahahaha, aku membenci manusia dan Tuhan karena di kehidupanku terdahulu ataupun aku yang sekarang, di perlakukan tidak adil, sangat tidak adil. Di kehidupanku yang terdahulu aku manusia hanyalah manusia miskin tapi karena manusia rakus dan serakah aku di tuduh oleh mereka yang tidak benar, untungnya ada seseorang yeoja baik hati dan mau percaya denganku, aku mencintainya. Sangat di sayangkan aku dan dia di pisahkan aku di hukum mati dan dia? Di jodohkan, tapi dia tak mau setelah aku dihukum mati dia pun bunuh diri dengan meminum racun. Di kehidupanku yang sekarang? Tuhan memperlakukan sangat tidak adil, aku bertemu lagi denganya, dengan wujud yang berbeda, dia malaikat dan aku iblis, sangat kontras bukan perbedaanya? Mangkanya aku bilang aku benci manusia dan Tuhan.

Aku berjalan ani terbang menuju tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi, skarang dia malaikat namanya bukan lee sungmin lagi tapi xeloqiel malaikat cinta, dan sekarang dia namja, gak masalah namja ataupun yeoja selamanya aku tetap mencintai dia. Dia tetap tidak berubah tetap manis dan imut. Ah itu dia, lagi melamun, aku panggil ah.

"Xelo, chagi~" aku memangil dia, chagi karena aku suka saja memanggil dia begitu.

"apa sih lusi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chagi deh, lagian kenapa kamu di sini? Kamu tuh gak boleh ada di sini tau" ishhh penyakit ketusnya kaga ilang – ilang yah, huft sabarrrrrr

"ish… ketus banget sih chagi, aku kan kangen ma kamu, apa salahnya aku ke sini aku tak takut kok" jawabku santai, emang kenapa kalo aku ke sini masalah buat lo? Gak ada peraturanya tuh.

" Yah teserah kamu lah, lusi… malas aku meladenimu" jahhhh di cuekin lagi deh….

"Yah, kenapa aku dicuekin, apa itu lusi, aku bukan yeoja, aku namja" sebel di bilang lusi mang aku ini yeoja apa lusi? iiihhh .

"Brisik ah lusi….lusi….lusiiiii oh lusiiiii" yah dia malah ngledek lagi

"yah XELOQIEL, sebut namaku dengan benar atau kamu tau akibatnya" aku sebenarnya gak bisa marah dan gak tega, hanya saja aku mau mengerjai dia.

" Ne, Tuan Lucifer yang terhormat, udah puas?" huuuu gak seru dia kaga takut, malah santai banget.

"Sangat puas cantik… tambah hari wangimu enak chagi~" jawabku menggoda dia

"ih apa apaan sih, pergi sana" aihhhhh wajahnya yang lagi ngambek itu imut banget, apa lagi bibir nya rasanya pengen makan dia haduhhhhh sabarrrrr.

"oke, pay pay cantik" jawabku kepadanya, sebenarnya gak iklhas tapi yasudah lah toh masih bisa ketemu selama masih malaikat toh. Aku mendekati dirinya dan mencium bibirnya yang menggoda itu.

Chu ~

Yesss, kena, bibir itu tetap sama meskipun udah sangat lama.

Flashback On

_Aku seorang namja pekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku yang miskin ini, aku bekerja di keluarga kaya yang baik hati, keluarga Lee, sebagai seorang supir pribadi. Nyonya dan Tuan Lee memiliki seorang anak bernama Lee Sungmin, yeoja cantik nan angun, ramah dan baik hati. Sejak awal aku kerja aku sudah menyukai dirinya. Tapi aku sadar diri dengan posisiku sehingga aku mencoba menyimpan perasaan itu rapat – rapat. Saat itu aku menjemput nona sungmin di rumah kekasihnya. Yah dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tak lama dia keluar dari rumah pacarnya, tapi ekspresinya telihat seperti habis menangis. Setealh dia masuk kedalam mobil dan aku menjalankan mobilnya._

_"__Kyu….. aku tak mau balik ke rumah, bawa aku ketempat lain" katanya. Tidak biasa – biasanya dia begitu. Karena aku tak tau dia mau kemana, akhirnya aku bawa dia ke tempat di mana aku berada bila sedih. Sebuah bukit kecil di belakang sebuah pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai. _

_"__Sungmin nona… kita sudah sampai" kataku mencoba mencoba menyadarkan dia dari lamunanya_

_"__Oh, ne… kyu, kajja kita turun." Setelah turun, aku mengajak dia berjalan sebentar lalu duduk di kursi batu yang ada di situ._

_"__Kyu, Gomawa ne, udah mengajaku kemari. Sekarang aku lega….. dia memang bukan namja yang tepat untukku, untungnya hubunganku dan dia belum terlalu jauh, jadi aku tidak terlalu sakit untuk memutuskan dia."_

_"__Ne, nona" tanpa sadar wajah kita saling berhadapan._

_1 detik _

_5 detik_

_10 detik_

_Cup~ entah keberanian dari mana aku mencium dia, mungkin terbawa suasana kali ya. Yah setelah itu kita sama – sama sadar dan suasana menjadi cangung._

_" __Nona, kajja kita pulang, sudah malam, nanti tuan dan nyonya mencari"_

_"__Ne"_

_Setelah kejadian itu hubunganku denganya semakin dekat._

Flashback Off

Lucifer POV

Sejak pertemuan kita waktu itu, aku selalu mengikuti dia kemanapun, mau menganggap aku stalker? Teserah kalian saja. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak mau dia kenapa – napa. Kerajaanku akan mengadakan perang dengan tentara langit. Aku tak mau dia kenapa – napa, akhirnya aku memberitahukan rencana penyerangan kerajaan kegelapan secara detail.

"Min Chagi~" aku memanggil dia dengan lembut.

" Min? namaku xeloqiel dan jangan pernah memanggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan yeoja, arra?"

_Seandainya kamu ingat min, pasti kita tak perlu seperti ini _

"Hehehe… kamu imut min, kalo lagi marah" Blusshhhh, OMO muka nya tambah imut kalo lagi blushing begitu, huuuu pengen "makan" dia skarang, hey sadar kamu kesini kan mau memberitahukan rencanamu itu.

"Mau apa sih kamu? Cepetan ngomong?"hihi dia grogi, jadi ketus deh

"2 hari lagi aku mau menyerang kerajaan langit, jadi sebaiknya kamu mencari tempat persembunyian bila sudah aman keluarlah. Detilnya penyeranganku begini, bla blab la" kataku kepada dia panjang lebar danapa yang dia lakukan, haissss dia malah bertingkah aegyo di depanku hiks miris hatiku ini

"Yah….. Min, aku kan lagi menjelaskan secara detil biar kamu tak terluka, haisss kenapa ekspresi mu begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal

"Yak, KAMU BABO ATO APA SIH, LUCIFER MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU NYERANG MUSUHNYA MALAH DI KASIH TAU SECARA DETIL? Eh,apa kamu bilang tadi kamu khawatirin aku? Aku pasti tak akan mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka keluargaku dan pastinya aku berperang dengan mereka." jah kenapa dia ngamuk? Bener juga sih kata dia heheh, tapi demi keselamatan dia aku tak peduli

"ANDWEEE, KAMU GAK BOLEH ADA DI MEDAN PERANG, AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN" aku tetap memaksa agar dia bersembunyi.

"Ishhhh kamu menyebalkan, apapun yang kamu katakana aku akan tetap ada di sana" dia tetap keras kepala, huft….

"Teserah katamu saja lah, aku sudah memperingatkan kamu, annyong" aku meninggalkan dia begitu saja

_Seandainya min kamu tau, kamu sangat berharga min mangkanya, aku tak mau kamu ikut perang ini_

Setelah percakapan kita tadi. Akhirnya hari itu datang, hari dimana kerajaanku akan menyerang kerajaan langit. Dia, seperti dia bilang, dia kan tetap ikut berperang, dia ada di sana. Aku menyerang salah satu malaikat entah itu siapa, sambil mengawasi dia. Bertapa terkejutnya aku pasukanku berada sangat dekat dengan dia. Dan sedang menghunuskan pedang ke arah dia. Haisss kenapa sih dia mesti ikut perang. Saat pedang itu menuju kearahnya, aku berdiri menghalangi prajuritku agar tak mengenai dia. Tidak apa – apa bila aku harus mati berkorban untuk dia, karena dia segalanya untukku.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Saat menit ke 15 akhirnya, dia membuka mata, dia terkejut karena aku jadi tameng dirinya, mukanya imut sekali. Yang paling aku tak suka adalah bila dia menangis, dan sekarang aku melihat dia menangis.

"Min, Mianhe….. jangan menangis, okay?"kataku kepadanya, aku tak suka melihat dia menangis

"Ta…tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku" Tanya dia di sela tangisanya.

"karena kamu, minimin ku, kamu miliku min, aku tau kamu pasti tidak ingat, tak apa min, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan pasti kamu akan ingat tentang semuanya"

_Jangan menangisi aku min, aku rela mati demi kamu, selamanya kamu adalah miliku dan aku milikmu tak peduli berapa kalipun kita telahir kembali dengan wujud apapun aku tetap akan mencintaimu._

Lucifer POV End

Author POV

2 Month leter

Di bumi

2 orang namja, sedang mengobrol, sebenarnya hanya 1 sedangkan yang 1 lagi terbaring di ranjang dengan alat bantu di sekelilingnya, yah namja tersebut mengalami koma selama 2 bulan, dan namja yang satunya, sedang memegangi tangan si namja aegyo yang sedang berbaring, wajah damainya menyiratkan bahwa dia hanya sedang tidur dan mimpi indah. Huft min, cepatlah sadar aku merindukan ku. Kenapa kita berdua ada di bumi aku dan dia berenkarnasi, kebetulan duluada 2 keluarga di dunia yang sedang hamil dan akan segera melhirkan sehingga, kita dapat dengan mudah berenkarnasi. Tapi nasib berkata lain orang tua sungmin meninggal jadi dia yatim piatu dan aku yang merawatnya. Terdengar konyol atau tidak masuk akal yah begitulah ke hidupan. Aku melamun mengingat kejadian kehidupan ku dulu.

Flashback On

_Sejak kejadian ciuman itu, aku dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadian, tapi sembunyi – sembunyi. Hampir 2 bulan kita jadian tanpa ketahuan, tapi saat itu. Saat aku hendak pulang kerumahku, tanpa sengaja aku menyaksikan pembunuhan di depan kedua mataku sendiri. Walau aku tidak melihat jelas pembunuhnya, tapi aku tau pasti sosok itu dengan jelas. Aku mencoba kabur dari situ, tapi belum sempat aku kabur. Aku di buat pingsan oleh pembunuh itu. Yah kalian benar aku di jebak oleh mantan kekasih miniku, kalian mau tau kenapa? Karena dia tak terima bahwa sungmin tidak mau balik denganya lagi. Dan dia yang tau aku adalah kekasihnya mini yang sekarang dendam terhadapku. Akhirnya aku pun di penjara semua fakta dan bukti mengarah kepadaku, awalnya tuan dan nyonya lee tidak percaya bila aku yang membunuhnya, tapi karena hasutan mantan kekasih mini mereka menjadi percaya, hanya mini saja yang percaya. Aku diputuskan di hukum mati dan saat itu yang menghiburku hanya Minnie saja, saat hukuman matiku berlangsung. Minnie berdiri di hadapanku sambil memegang racun. Kalian mau tau hukuman matiku? Hukuman matiku di tembak sampai mati. Tembakan pertama aku melihat Minnie meminum racun itu dan tembakan ke dua dia sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang aku tak akan takut dan khawatir karena kita akan bersama – sama selamanya._

Flasback OFF

Cho Kyuhyun aka Marcus Cho POV

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Minnie bergerak dan perlahan matanya membuka, aku yang dari tadi berada di sisinya langsung memanggil dokter yang kebetulan ada di dekat kamar kita.

"congratulations Mr Marcus. I concluded he was already aware of the coma and he did not experience any damage as I had to say"

"Really Docter, thank you. When can I take him home?

"2 days after, the condition is recovered"

Setelah itu sang dokter pun pergi. Tinggal mereka bedua. Dokter mengatakan dia sudah melewati masa komanya, dan keadanya dia baik – baik saja, tapi aku tau dia gak baik – baik saja karena dia pasti tidak ingat dengan diriku lagi. Lagi kenapa bisa lagi? Entah lah sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak dengan kita agar bersatu.

"Min, akhirnya kamu sadar juga, jeongmal bongoship chagia" kataku padanya

"Chagia? Min? apakah itu aku?" tanyanya, yah benarkan dugaanku dia tidak menginggat lagi. Padahal berkali kali mati dan hidup lagi tetap seperti ini, kita sudah berenkarnasi lagi tapi tetap dengan dia yang sama skali tidak ingat. Huft apakah kali ini aku akan kehilangan dia? Aku harap tidak.

"Tak apa – apa Chagi kalau kau tak ingat, itu wajar karena kau tidak sadar selama 2 bulan karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan namamu lee sungmin ani maksudku cho sungmin. Dan di sini kau biasa di panggil Vincent cho, karena kita ada di macau skarang sedang belibur bukan di korea." Jawabku menjelaskan kepada Minnie

"Hmmm, dan kau siapa?" apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya kepadaku, dan ini ke 1000 kalinya dalam tiap kehidupan dia selalu bertanya seperti ini.

" Aku cho kyuhyun, min,"suami"mu, di sini aku d panggil markus cho" aku menjawab dengan sabar, karena aku udah udah afal denga kejadian ini udah sering terjadi.

"Ne, kyu~, aku harap aku bisa cepat mengingatmu"jawabnya kepadaku, dengan ekspresi imutnya.

Skip Time

2 hari kemudian, sungmin dan aku pun bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah melunasi pembayaran akupun membawa pulang sungmin ke apartemen kita. Selama 2 hari ini sungmin mulai mengingat sedikit – sedikit kejadian yang terjadi walaupun belum semuanya, tetapi aku senang karena dia tidak seperti orang ketakutan seperti waktu aku bersama dia saat pertama kali dia sadar.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mengedong ala bridal style sungmin ke kamar kita, dia sih menolak, katanya bisa sendiri, tetapi aku tidak setuju dia masih lemah, dia enteng ini gak masalah. Hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan, aku merawat dia hingga sembuh, dia sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Saat ini dia sedang merajuk dengan muka imutnya.

"Kyu~" panggilnya ke padaku

"ne, chagi, wae?" tanyaku padanya

"aku bosan kyu, kita jalan yuk, aku mau jalan – jalan ke macau tower, aku ingin melihat kota macau dari atas" katanya kepadaku dengan nada manja.

"ani, chagi. Kamu mesti check up ke dokter hari ini" kataku padanya

"Kyu, ayolah kita liburan di sini, tapi sampai sekarang blm pernah kemana – mana" hihi imutnya dia kalo udah pasang muka aegyo aku kalah deh

"Ne, yasudah, setelah pulang dari macau tower kita, ke dokter arra?" kataku kepadanya.

"Arraso, Kyu" jawabnya.

Chu~

Aku pun mencium dia, dan mukanya maniiiiiiiissss skali seperti tomat, tampang malunya itu loh bikin aku pengen nyium lagi, tapi aku urungkan niatku, karena kita harus cepat – cepat. Di macau tower yang tingginya entah lah, karena aku phobia ketinggian dan Minnie ku saying mengajak aku bungy jump, arghhhhhhhh kenapa sih dia ini. 1 jam aku dipaksa Minnie chagi akhirnya aku pun melakukan bungy jumy, bayangkan sendiri deh, karena itu bungy jump tertinggi di dunia, dengan kecepatan mencapai 200 km/jam, hiii mengerikan…. Sesampainya aku di bawa aku langsung mencari toilet dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutku, tau bakalan begini aku tak sarapan dulu tadi. Setelah selelsai aku memutuskan langsung membawa Minnie ke dokter untuk chake up sebelum dia mengajak aku bermain yang aneh – aneh lagi hiiiii kapok.

Skip Time

Sore hari di apartemen, setelah aku mandi aku mencari Minnie dan aku mendapati dia di balkon, entah apa yang dia lihat, aku berjalan menuju arahnya dan memeluk dia dari belakang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini hmm? Tanyaku padanya.

" hanya memandang langit saja, entah lah kyu rasanya tenang kalo melihat langit" Jawabnya, kemudian suasana hening kembali. Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku di pinggang sungmin, dan aku meletakan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya, aku meniup pelan, secara terus – terusan tanpa berhenti

"~kyu" panggilnya lirih

" Ne, chagi?" tanyaku padanya, lalu dia membalikan diri menghadapku OMO wajahnya itu tatapan sendu, bibir plum berbentuk M nya yang menggoda, min kamu membangunkan adik kecilku

"Kyu~…..eng….."dia hanya berkata begitu sambil memainkan kemejanya, terlihat sangat gelisah

"wae chagi?tanyaku lagi, dan dia menjawab " itu…eng…sakit" awalnya aku tak mengerti tapi melihat arah tatapan dia aku mengerti. Aku pun mengangkat dagu dia agar dia melihat ke arahku. Aku mendekatkan diriku kepadaku dan menciumnya, awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, semangkin lama, semakin panas, dan dia pun membalas ciumanku, aku melumat bibirnya " manis" masih dengan menicumnya, aku pun membopong dia ke kamar. Aku merebahkan dirinya sambil terus berciuman hingga dia memukul – mukul dadaku karena kehabisan nafas, aku pun menjauhkan diriku dari dia, aku pun mencium dia kembali.

" Kyuuu…" Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun, menjilat daun telinganya. Kyu mengeluarkan seringainya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya di leher jenjang Sungmin. Dia menghirup aroma parfum vanilla Sungmin sebentar sebelum membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Diciuminya tiap inci leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menikmati leher putih yang menggodanya itu. Kyu meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda merah di sana. Menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau leher itu adalah miliknya seorang.

"Shhh..ahhh..kyu~" desah sungmin tanpa sadar karna dia menikmati setiap sentuhan dari kyu.

"kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya kyuhyn sambil mencium tengkuk sungmin.

"Ahhh ne.." jawab sungmin di selingi desahan yg membuat kyuhyun semakin ingin menjamah bagian tubuh lainnya.

"ahhh..ngghh..kyuhhh.." desah sungmin keenakan, tangannya meremas rambut kyu

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan sungmin, tangan kyuhyun bergerak perlahan dan menggoda nipple kecil kecoklatan milik sungmin yg sudah mengeras. Di usapnya perlahan nipple itu, lalu di tekannya dengan lembut dan akhirnya kyuhyun mencubitnya kecil membuat sungmin mengerang.

"ngghhhh kyuhh..ahhmm.." erangan sungmin tertahan oleh bibir kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba menciumnya dengan ganas.

"sungmin..mmhhpp." kyuhyun menggumamkan nama kekasihnya itu sebelum ia mencium dan melumat bibir sungmin, sementara tangannya masih berjalan di dada sungmin tapi kali ini sedikit turun menuju pusar sungmin yg memiliki ABS samar.

"Ngghhmm.." erang sungmin saat tangan kyuhyun kali ini tengah bermain di paha mulusnya.

"hyung..tubuhmu benar – benar indah, aku ingin merasaknnya lebih." Ucap kyuhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"shhh..kyuhh akuhh ahh.." sungmin mendesah hebat saat tangan kyuhyun mulai nakal dan berpindah menuju miliknya yg tadi sudah menegang akibat tiupan – tiupan kecil kyu.

Tangan kyuhyun bermain dengan milik sungmin yg masih tertutupi oleh celana jins, di pijtanya secara perlahan milik sungmin yg sudah menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan sedikit cumnya. Sementara sungmin terus mendesah dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rambut kyu

"kyuhhh ja-janggan ngghh menggodakuhh!" protes sungmin karna dari tadi kyuhyun hanya mengurutu miliknya dengan perlahan.

"baiklah kau ingin bermain cepat, akan ku berikan." Kyuhyun membuka semua baju sungmin dan membuangnya kesembarang arag, setelah itu kyuhyun membuka kaos atasnya masih dengan posisi menindih sungmin.

"ahh kyuhh.." sungmin mendesah saat tanpa sengaja milik kyuhyun bergesakan dengan miliknya.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir sungmin yg sudah agak memerah, tangan sungmin melingkar indah di leher kyuhyun dan meremas lembut rambut belakang kyuhyun. sementara tangan kyuhyun berjelajah di tubuh sungmin.

"mmhh...ckck..mmhh.." bunyi kecipak terdengar saat kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memagut, berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang lewat ciuman yg begitu memabukan untuk keduanya.

"kyuhhh ahh.." sungmin mendesah kembali saat ciuman kyuhyun turun ke lehernya dan kyuhyun menjilat permukaan lehernya sebelum akhirnya menghisap meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya.

"minmin, bersabarlah. Aku ingin merasakan dulu seluruh tubuhmu sebelum kita masuk ke permainan inti." Ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi sungmin yg kini merona.

"mhh.. terserahh padamu kyu ahhh.." ucap sungmin di sela desahannya karna saat ini kyuhyun tengah menghisap nipple sebelah kirinya dan menekan – nekan nipple sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu bergantian antara nipple sebelah kiri dan kanan. Setelah kyuhyun merasa bosan ia pun turun menuju perut sungmin, dan menggelitik pusarnya dengan lidahnya. Membuat sungmin menggelinjang kegelian.

"kyuhhh shh..ahh palli!" gertak sungmin, nafsunya telah membuncah namun kyuhyun sma sekali belum masuk ke permainan inti. Itu membuat sungmin kesal.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun melepaskan celana yang di gunakan sungmin, dan kini terpampanglah denga jelas milik sungmin yg sudah berdiri tegak. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir sungmin dan kini tangannya tengah mengocok milik sungmin.

"mmhhpp.." desah sungmin saat kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin, mengecap rasa manis dari gua hangat itu.

"kyuhhh akkuu..hampirrr ahh keluarr!" mengerti dengan maksud sungmin yg memerlukan bantuan, kyuhyun dengan segera menuju bagian bawah tubuh sungmin dan segera mengemut milik sungmin.

"ahhhhh.." desah hebat sungmin saat kyuhyun mulai menghisap dengan kuat miliknya dan tangan kyuhyun yg meremas twins ballnya dengan keras.

"mmhhpp..mhhpp.." kyuhyun terus menggulum milik sungmin, memancing cairan sungmin untuk keluar dan sepertinya cairan itu akan segera keluar karna kyuhyun mulai merasa milik sungmin berkedut di mulutnya.

"kyuhhhhyunnn!" teriak sungmin saat satu hisapan keras kyuhyun yg membuat cairannya keluar. Kyuhyun menjilat sisa – sisa sperma sungmin yg masih menempael sebagian di milik sungmin. Sementara sungmin terengah – engah dengan mata terpejam merasa nikmat setelah mencapai orgasmenya. Kyuhyun merayap ke atas tubuh sungmin dan mencium bibir sungmin lalu mengusap peluh yg bercucuran membasahi tubuh naked sungmin.

"kita lanjutkan ya." Kata kyuhyun.

"mwo? Ani! Aku lel ahhh..." kata – kata sungmin terpotong saat dengan tiba – tiba kyuhyun memasukan 1 jarinya ke hole sungmin.

"aku tak menerima penolakan darimu." Ucap kyuhyun.

"k-kyuhh shh,," sungmin baru saja ingin protes saat dengan tiba – tiba kyuhyun menggerakan 1 jarinya yg berada di hole sungmin.

"diamlah hyung, dan nikmati. Tak adil bukan bila kau sudah mencapai puncak sementara aku masih belum sama sekali." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mulai membalurkan sperma sungmin ke tubuh sungmin dan holenya yg saat ini terdapat 1 jari kyuhyun.

"shhh.." desahan kecil keluar dari bibir sungmin saat kyuhyun kembali membalurkan lotion dingin itu di tubuhnya, rasa perih di holenya sedikit terobati saat kyuhyun mengoleskan sedikit lotion di holenya.

Setelah selesai membalur tubuh sungmin dengan sperma KyuMin sama – sama dalam keadaan naked. kyuhyun tetap menindih tubuh sungmin dan 1 jarinya masih berada di hole sungmin.

"ahhh.." desah ke-2nya saat dada mereka bergesakan lembut.

"kau siap?" tanya kyuhyun.

"emmh ne.." jawab sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun mulai mencium lagi bibir sungmin dan menggesekan tubuh mereka untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yg mungkin akan sungmin rasakan saat kyuhyun kembali memasukan jari – jarinya.

"Akhhhh.." ringis sungmin kesakitan saat kyuhyun dengan sekaligus memasukan 2 jarinya ke hole sungmin.

"ah mianhae." Kyuhyun yg sadar perbuatannya menyakiti sungmin segera berhenti mendorong jarinya dan menghapus air mata sungmin.

"hiks..s-sakit kyu..hiks.." sungmin menangis merasakn perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"mianhae, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah di rasa sungmin tenang kyuhyun mulai menggerakan jarinya lagi menerobos hole sempit sungmin. Awal – awal sungmin masih meringis, tapi setelah beberapa lama sungmin mulai mendesah dan menikmatinya.

"ahh kyuhh..shh ahh disituhh~~ ohhh ahh~~" desah sungmin saat kyuhyun menyodokan jarinya tepat mengenai prostat sungmin.

cukup min, sekarang aku masuk." Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya kini mencabut ke-3 jarinya dari hole sungmin dan mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan opening sungmin yg memerah.

"pelan – pelan kyuu.." ucap sungmin agak takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk mencium kening sungmin "tenanglah chagi, aku akan sangat lembut." Ucap kyuhyun dan mulai menaikan satu kaki sungmin ke bahunya.

"Argghhkk!" sungmin meringis saat kyuhyun mendorong miliknya yg besar masuk ke hole sempit sungmin.

"shhh tahan chagi.." kyuhyun masih berusaha mendorong miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya ke hole sungmin.

"aaakhhh kyuhh sakittt!" sungmin mencengkram sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

SLEBB

"aaahhhh.." kyuhyun mendesah lega saat miliknya telah masuk sepenuhnya.

"shh akhh.." sungmin masih sedikit meringis belum terbiasa dengan milik kyuhyun yg berada di holenya.

Kyuhyun mencium leher sungmin dan tangannya mengusap perlahan paha sungmin sambil menunggu sungmin terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"ahh kyuhh, bergerak." Titah sungmin. Dan kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yg sungmin katakan, kyuhyun mulai menggenjot sungmin dengan pelan, takut menyakiti miniminya lagi.

"ahhh lebihhh ngghh cepatthhh!" racau sungmin mulai terbawa pemainan kyuhyun.

"shhh ahh..ash your wihss baby.." kyuhyun memegang pinggul sungmin dan mengehentakkan miliknya dengan kuat hingga mengenai prostat sungmin.

"ahhh ohhh shh kyuhhh ahh lagihh.." sungmin semakin merasa nikmat dengan genjotan kyuhyun yg menusuk dalam holenya.

"mmhh ahh sempittt.." kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat merasakan dinding hole sungmin menjepit miliknya dengan ketat.

tangan sungmin kini tak lagi diam, tangan sungmin membelai punggung kyuhun yg basah oleh keringat dan dada bidang kyuhyun. menggoda nipple kyuhyun yg sudah mengeras. Setelah 30 menit kyuhyun menggenjot sungmin ia merasa kalau ia akan segera orgasme, hingga kyuhyun menambah kecepatan genjotannya membuat tubuh sungmin ikut bergerak.

"ahhhh Minnie/ kyuhnnieee"

Lenguh ke-2nya bersamaan saat memuntahkan cairan mereka bersamaan, kyuhyun menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh sungmin. Sementara sungmin menumpahkannya di luar mengenai perutnya dan perut kyuhyun.

"hoshh..hoshh..hoshh.." kyuhyun ambruk di atas sungmin yg kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"gomawo chagiya." Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin yg terbuka karna mengambil nafas.

"ne, kyu~.." dengan muka sungmin yang memerah, lalu dia memjamkan matanya kerna lelah. Kyu berpindah ke posisi di samping sungmin. Setelah itu mereka pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

Esok paginya. Kyu terbangun karena dia tidak menemukan sungmin di sampingnya, aku pun bangun dan berjalan menuju meja makan,dan aku menemukan secarik kertas saat aku membacanya aku pun jatuh terduduk sangking lemas dan menangis meraung – raung.

"Kenapa min? kenapa? Terus saja kata kataku kepada udara kosong, setelah lelah menangis aku pun tidur di ruang makan tak peduli dingin, berharap ini bukan kenyataan.

**_Dear Kyu chagi_**

**_Kyu, gomaw._**

**_Gomawa karena sudah mencintaiku dari kehidupan kita dulu sampai skarang._**

**_Gomawa tetap bersamaku meskipun aku tidak pernah ingat denganmu atau tentang masa lalu kita_**

**_Gomawa, karena telah memberiku kenangan yang begitu indah._**

**_Gomawa atas ciumanmu dan_**

**_Gomawa untuk yang semalam._**

**_Mungkin ini terdengar klasik dan egois, aku udah ingat semuanya kyu, siapa kita dulu, skarang dan nanti. Aku lelah kyu, takdir kita tak akan pernah bersama. Aku memutuskan kembali ke langit sebagai malaikat. Semua ini aku akan terus ingat meskipun nantinya aku mesti hilang ingatan lagi. Jadi berhentilah kyu, untuk terus – terus menyalahkan takdir, dan lupakan aku._**

**_Selamanya forever and ever Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin _**

**_Saranghae yongwhonie kyu._**

**_Regrat _**

**_Sungmin._**

**Ini kisahku sebagai manusia atau iblis aku dan dia tak akan pernah bersama, meskipun nyatanya cinta adalah sesuatu yang mempersatukan tetapi takdir tidak.**

Author curcol:

Hiyaaaaaa gmana ceritanya geje? Gak dapet feelnya? Ini NC pertama author loh, NC nya cukup apa kurang hot? Ato kurang asem, bikin nc ini bikin author panas dan lemessss boooo abis nulis ini, untung gak di lanjutin bisa mimisan author. Maaf kalo endingnya gak happy end hehehe sengaja mau di buat beda author tolong jangan rajam author ne. Mianhe sampe skarang author yang dudul ini belum berhasil menjadikan cerita jadi 2 chap ato 3 ato banyak lah.

Silent Reader jeballl review ne *puppy eyes* review dari kalian semangat buat author melanjutkan ff ini heheh.

Ayoooooo author mau polling lagi pasangan siapa yang mau author buat ceritanya di pilih

*Haehyuk couple

*Shinri couple

*Zhoury couple

* Yewook couple

Paling lambat jumat di tutup pollingnya.


End file.
